Back to Domino
by Animan2.0
Summary: Two years after Battle City, Kaiba's holding a new tournament, and now some new friends to Yugi are entering...Yami BakuraYami Marik fans: Chapter three is for you!
1. The Invitation

Chapter 1

The Invitation

Two years ago Seto Kaiba held his Battle City Duel Monsters Tournament. Yugi Motou was the champion there. Marik Ishtar came in second and banished his dark side. Kaiba came in third and Joey Wheeler came in fourth. And now a new legacy begins.

***

"Guys, wait up," I cried to my friends Shorru and Kazuki. My name is Vaun Hiten and I attend Domino High. I'm 14 years old and when not wearing my school uniform I have blue jeans, tennis shoes, a dark blue T-shirt and a black jacket on top. I'm about 5 foot 1 and have blue eyes and spiked hair. My grades are good and I work with Yugi at his grandfather's card shop. I duel whenever I have the chance and am the best in my neighborhood. I have a subscription to Duel Monsters Weekly, a magazine that comes with 5 free cards.

"Hey Vaun," Shorru said when I caught up. Shorru is my best friend. Everyone calls him Pyro though. He's 13 years old and is about 5 feet. His grades are pretty low and he has 2 inch red hair that sticks straight up and dark green eyes. When not wearing his uniform he has a black T-shirt with blue and red flames going up, tennis shoes, and blue jean shorts. He works for the Duel Monsters Weekly.

"What's up?" Kazuki asked. Kazuki is my other friend. He's 14 years old and has the best grades out of all us. He's about 5 feet and 1 inch and has gray-blue hair going down to his shoulder blades and blue eyes. When not wearing his school outfit he has tennis shoes, regular blue jeans, and a red T-shirt under a black over shirt. He works with Pyro at the magazine center.

Then an evil voice said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the losers." I turned around and saw that it was Bakoshino Mitsu. "Let's Duel."

"I accept," I replied strongly.

***

At the card shop we decided I would go first and we would use Duel Disks. "I draw, and place 3 cards face down and summon Axe Raider in attack mode." A warrior with yellow and red armor appeared with an axe in one hand.

"My turn. I'll place a card face down and play Polymerization to fuse Blast Juggler with Two Headed King Rex to create Cyber Saurus." A green dinosaur appeared with a gatling gun on it's left arm and metal braces. "Attack with Gatling Roar," Bakoshino said.

"I'll activate my trap card Kunai with Chain." A chain with a blade that looked like a boomerang with 3 wings instead of 2. "And now my Axe Raider is stronger than your Cyber Saurus. Attack Axe Raider, Wind Blade Attack." The green dinosaur was split in half. "That drops you down to 3600 putting me in the lead." (4000/3600)

"I'll draw and place Spear Dragon in attack mode." A blue dragon with a long beak and yellow under-skin appeared. "And place another card face-down. Now my monsters attack."

"Activate Waboku."

"What?!" a group of 3 woman in blue robes protecting his Life Points. "I end my turn."

"I summon Gilasaurus in attack mode and then use it's special ability so that I can make it a Special Summon. Then use Cost Down and sacrifice it to summon Dark Tyranno in attack mode." A black T-Rex appeared on the field. "Now my monster attack his Axe Raider with Crushing Jaw Attack." (3600/3600) "Your turn."

"I'll summon Witch of the Black Forest in defense mode and lay one card face down."

"I'll summon Mad Sword Beast in attack mode."

"I activate Trap Hole."

"No matter. Dark Tyranno attack directly." (1000/3600)

"How did you do that when I had monsters on the field?" I asked in astonishment. 

"Simple. My Dark Tyranno's special ability allows him to attack your Life Points directly if you only have defense mode monsters. And now I'll play Raise Body heat to increase his attack to 2900."

'Huh? Yes! I have my favorite card and the pieces.' I thought to myself when I drew my next card. "I'll activate Black Luster Ritual and sacrifice my two monsters to bring forth the Black Luster Soldier." A soldier that looked like a knight with black and gold armor with a curved sword. "Now I'll combine him with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to raise his points to 3800. Attack with Chaos Blade. That drops you down to 2700 Life Points." (1000/2700)

"Now I play Dark Hole."

"Not so fast."

"Huh?"

"Reveal face-down trap, Magic Jammer. And I'll discard my other Axe Raider."

"No! I'll play this card in defense mode and end my turn."

"I'll play Sasuke Samurai and Banner of Courage." An ancient war banner appeared behind my soldier as a mini samurai with an orange head, blue hair, blue armor, and gold gloves appeared with a small sword. "Attack my samurai. And now my soldier finish him off."

"But how did you destroy my monster with your samurai?" he asked me.

"The same way your Dark Tyranno was so dangerous, a special effect." (1000/0) I had beaten him again.

"Hey Vaun you and me got packages from Kaiba Corporation."

"What?" I asked as we both opened ours at the same time. Inside was a letter, two puzzle pieces in plastic cases, and a new looking Duel Disk. "What are these for I wonder?" I read the letter out loud:

Dear Duelist,

You've been chosen to compete in Kaiba Corporations new Battle City Tournament. You've been given your new Duel Disk, two Locator cards and a Rule Book. This year the rules are different so be sure to read the book carefully.

Good Luck,

'I can't believe this. I've been invited to a tournament. Watch out duelists here I come.' I thought to myself and started to grin. 


	2. Practice Rounds

Please don't give me too much of a hard time but tell me what you think. Please read on once I post more chapters.

Chapter 2

Practice Rounds

"Whoa!" me and my friends exclaimed as we saw the size of the rule book and the design of the dueldisk. "I'll have to study the rules tonight 'cause it says on the back that the tournament starts this weekend."

"It's too bad you guys aren't invited," Yugi said softly.

"How do you know it didn't come while we were over here?" asked Pyro.

"Yeah," Kazuki added. "We'll see you tomorrow guys." They left and then I decided to head home and check on the twins.

***

"Hey Shishomi and Sazuki," I said as my little sisters ran to give me a hug. "Where's mom?"

"She's downstairs Vaun," Shishomi informed me.

"Thanks," I said going down to our basement. "Hi mom."

"Hello Vaun," she replied. "Shorru and Kazuki called. They want you to call them back after you get the rice and egg rolls cooking for dinner."

"Okay," I yelled back as I started dashing upstairs to the kitchen.

***

"Hello, is Pyro there?" I asked Pyro's sister Becky.

"Yeah," she replied. "Let me get him for you. PYRO TELEPHONE." She yelled out to get Pyro to the phone faster.

"Hey man," Pyro said a few seconds after he was called for.

"I heard you called," I told him.

"Yeah," he replied. "Kazuki called me to tell you the good news. We've been invited to the tournament too."

"That's great."

"We know. Now we can go together and win together."

"Yeah."

"I've called Yugi and Kazuki and we've all agreed to meet at the Card Shop to have some practice duels after dinner."

"That sounds good. I'll be there A.S.A.P."

"Okay. See you then." And we hung up at the same time.

***

"So, everyone agree that I'll run the gauntlet first," Yugi said as we all locked the white and blue duel disks that had the new feature of an ID card slot. We slipped our ID cards and stated our names.

"I'll be your first opponent," Pyro said as he locked his deck into place.

"Let's Duel," they both said at the same time. 

LP:8000/2000

"I'll set three cards face-down and summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in defense mode," Yugi stated as three face-down cards appeared and a pink body with a giant S as well as a weird head and yellow eyes with a magnet in between the body and head and some wings.

"My turn," Pyro said. "I'll place two cards face down and play Ookazi." A wildfire burst to life around Yugi, swiftly burning away 800 of his Life Points. "Next I'll summon Dark Fire Soldier #1 in attack mode." 

(LP: 7200/2000)

"I'll now sacrifice my Magnet Warrior for Summoned Skull and attack your Fire Soldier." (LP: 7200/1200)

"Aaargh. I'll summon a monster in defense mode and activate my trap card Attack and Receive which will deal 700 points of damage to your Life Points. Your turn." Shorru grumbled. 

(LP: 6500/1200)

"I'll summon Retrained Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Now my Skull attack his monster."

"My Fire Sorcerer's effect takes place now. I'll remove two cards in my hand to inflict 800 points of damage." 

(LP: 5700/1200)

"Now my Celtic Guardian, Attack." 

(LP: 5700/0)

"I lose," Pyro said disappointed.

"I'm up next then," Kazuki said as he stepped up. 

(LP: 5700/4000) 

"I draw and play the Dagger of Butterfly's-Eruma." A small dagger of what seemed to be jade appeared, digging into the ground. "And now I can summon my Guardian Eruma, (1300/1200) in defense mode!" A figure wearing a butterfly shaped corset and long leather skirt appeared. She reached down and pulled the knife from the ground. She then bent down on her knees and tucking her arms in across her chest. "And then the Dagger of Butterfly's will raise her attack and defense points by 300!" (1600/1500) "I'll then end my turn by setting two cards face down. 

"I'll set one card face down," Yugi said as a card appeared in front of him, " And summon Beta the Magnet Warrior. (1700/1600) Now my Magnet Warrior attack his Guardian Eruma." The Magnet warrior punched the guardian monster. "Now I'll have my other two monsters attack you directly.

(LP:5700/100)

"I'll draw and play the Rod of Silence-Kay'est allowing me to summon my Guardian Kay'est in defense mode (1000/1800)," Kazuki said as a jellyfish looking staff in a case appeared beside a mermaid who opened the case and pulled the rod out. "And my Rod of Silence raises it's defense by 500. (1000/2300)"

"I'll draw and summon my Dark Magician by sacrificing my Beta the Magnet Warrior and Retrained Celtic Guardian.(2500/2100) Dark Magic attack on his Guardian Kay'est."

"Heh. You've walked into a trap. Kay'est, Silence Wall." The attack was broken off.

"How?" Yugi asked in astonishment. 

"My Guardian Kay'est can't be attacked or affected by Magic Cards," Kazuki replied to Yugi's question. "You've never encountered a Guardian Deck have you?"

"No, I haven't." Yugi said calmly. "Your turn."

"I set two cards face-down and play Axe of Gravity-Guraaru and special summon Guardian Guraaru.(2500/1000)" A dinosaur with a vest turned around and picked up a big axe. "My Axe of Gravity raises my monsters attack by 500. (3000/1000) Attack his Dark Magician." 

(LP:5200/100)

"No, my Dark Magician," Yugi said as he drew. "I'll summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in defense mode and switch my Skull to defense mode."

"You can't. Because of me Axe of Gravity prevents you from switching the positions of your monsters."

"Then I'll set another card face down."

"I'll now activate Card of Sanctity. Now both of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands and you already have six. Now I'll have my Guardian attack your Skull."

(LP:4700/100)

"I'll now activate Card Destruction. And summon Kuriboh to the field in defense mode."

"I activate my trap card Last Turn. Last Turn has me choose one monster on my side of the field and destroy all other monsters on the field, and then you choose one monster from your deck and have it attack my monster. I choose Guraaru."

"I choose my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850). I win."

"I lose too," Kazuki said.

"I'm last," I said as I got into my position.

(LP:4700/6000)

"I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in defense mode and set two cards face-down." 

"I'll now play Monster Reborn to revive the Dark Magician and summon Skilled White Magician (1700/1900) in defense mode. Now Valkyrion attack his Gearfried."

"Activate Blast with Chain. My monster gains 500 attack points and when this card is destroyed I can destroy any card on the field. And since Gearfried can't have any cards on it, my trap is destroyed taking your Magna Warrior with my Trap."

"Drat. Now I'll have Dark Magician destroy Gearfried. I'll end my turn"

"Now I'll now set a monster in defense mode and one card face-down. Go."

"I'll now play Pot of Greed and now my White Magician gains a magic counter. Now my Dark Magician attack his monster."

"Activate Negate Attack which will block your attack."

"Your turn then."

"I'll reveal my Invader of the Throne (1350/1700) and activate it's special ability. I can switch this card for one of your monsters and I'll choose Dark Magician."

"No, not my Dark Magician."

"And I'll sacrifice it for Freed the Matchless General (2300/1700). Now Freed destroy his Invader."

(LP:3650/6000)

"I'll play Graceful Charity. I get to draw three cards but I have to discard two. I'll now Special Summon Watapon (?/300)."

"Hold up," I said as Yugi summoned his monster. "How did you get to Special Summon that thing?"

"Whenever Watapon is drawn outside the Draw Phase I can Special Summon it to the field."

"Oh, Ok."

"Now I'll offer it for Dark Magician Girl. (2000/1700) Now I'll combine her with Magic Formula to increase her attack points. Now my monster, attack his Freed."

(LP:3650/5500)

"How come I lost five hundred Life Points when I should have only lost two hundred?"

"Because my Dark Magician Girl gets three hundred extra points for every Dark Magician in the card graveyard."

"I'll now play Swords of Revealing Light to stall and The Warrior Returning Alive to summon Freed."

"I'll now summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and end my turn."

"I'll now activate Freed's special ability. I can now search my deck for a warrior monster and add it to my hand. Now I'll summon the monster I just chose. Hayabusa Knight (1000/700). Now I'll play Reinforcement of the Army to put another monster into my hand, and a Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to raise my knights attack by 800 (1800/700). That will end my turn." Vaun said.

"I'll draw and summon Big Shield Guardna in defense mode. That's two turns down." Yugi exclaimed as another sword disappeared.

"I now draw and play Black Luster Ritual and offer Dark Blade and Don Zaloog from my hand to summon Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500)." A monster covered in armor and another with none appeared and were engulfed in flames as a Knight covered in blue armor came out of a panel with two crossing swords.

"Hah," Yugi laughed. "You just gave my Dark Magician a third counter and don't forget my White Magician who has three already."

"You still won't be able to do anything though." Vaun exclaimed. Now I play The A. Forces to raise all my monsters attacks by 200 for each Warrior." HK:(2400/700), F:(2900/1700), BLS:(3600/2500). "Now Hayabusa Knight will destroy your two magicians, Freed will destroy your Dark Magician Girl, and Black Luster Soldier will destroy your Guardna."

(LP:2350/5500)

"I'll set one card face down and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in defense mode (1400/1700)."

"I'll summon Wandering Hero Freed in attack mode (1700/1200)."

"You triggered my trap card," Yugi grinned as he pushed a button on his Duel Disk. "Dark Renewal! Dark Renewal allows me to sacrifice a monster on both sides of the field to revive a Spellcaster from the Graveyard. I choose Wandering Hero Freed and Alpha to summon Dark Magician." 

"It doesn't matter," Vaun smirked. "Dark Magician is still weaker. Freed destroy the Dark Magician."

"I activate Waboku to stop your attack."

"I'll end my turn there."

"I now play Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader to create Dark Paladin (2900/2400). Now I'll set one card face-down, set a monster face down and destroy your Hayabusa Knight."

(LP:2350/5000) 

"I now summon Kings Knight in attack mode (2200/1500). and have my Soldier destroy your Paladin."

"I activate a trap card. DNA Surgery and I'll change everything to a Dragon giving my Paladin 4900 attack points."

"No, not my Soldier." KK(1600/1500), F(2300/1700)

(LP:2350/3700)

"Now I activate Diffusion Wave Motion. I pay 1000 Life Points and I can attack all your monsters at once."

(LP:1350/0)

"Ah man," Vaun said very discouraged.


	3. The Evil Returns

Chapter 3

The Evil Comes Back

"Are you Bakura?" a man in a black robe asked another with white hair.

"And if I am?" the white haired kid replied.

"Because I want your Millennium Items,"

'How does this person know about the Items,' the one named Bakura thought in shock.

"My name is Sakijo. I am a Shadow Hunter. We want the Items so that we can have limitless power."

"The only way to get my two items is by winning a duel in the Shadow Realm."

"I accept. And I believe you are a competitor in the upcoming tournament or else you wouldn't have a Duel Disk."

"I'll go first if that's alright with you," Bakura stated.

"Fine. Let's Duel!" Sakijo said with great haste.

(LP:6000/6000)

"I place one card face-down and summon Trial of Nightmare (1300/900) in attack mode."

"I'll summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in attack mode and attack your monster," Sakijo commanded as an elf appeared and slashed Bakura's monster.

(LP:6000/5900)

"I'll now summon The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500) in attack mode and end my turn."

"I'll now activate Wicked-Breaking Flamberge-Baou. I'll now discard my Guardian of the Throne Room to keep it active so that I can summon Guardian Baou (800/400) in attack mode. My Guardian then gains 500 extra attack points (1300/400). Baou, attack his monster." Bakura's monster was shattered. "Now I'll attack you directly with my Celtic Guardian"

(LP:6000/4400)

"And now Baou gains an additional 500 (1800/400)."

"Now I activate Destiny Board."

"That won't save you Bakura."

"Ahh, but you haven't ended your turn yet and when you do I'll be able to add the next letter of the Destiny Board."

"I end my turn. That gives you the next letter."

Destiny Board Pieces: F I

"Now Headless Knight (1450/1700) will come in defense mode."

'Ha those fools have no idea that I'm here.' a new deep voice thought.

"I'll now sacrifice my Celtic Guardian for Guardian Guraaru (2500/1000) after activating the Axe of Gravity-Guraaru. My new monster will destroy Headless Knight. And thanks to my Axe, Guraaru has 3000 attack and no monsters can change position. Now, Baou will attack you directly."

(LP:6000/1050)

"You just made a horrible mistake," Bakura said with a small grin.

Destiny Board Pieces: F I N

"I now activate the magic card Dark Door. Now only one monster can attack at a time."

'He must be more foolish than I thought. In order to finish his Destiny Board he's going to have to destroy Dark Door allowing me to attack him later.' Sakijo thought with a puzzled look.

"Now my Dark Necrofear shall appear in defense mode by removing three Fiends in my Graveyard from the game. That will end my turn." Bakura grinned 

"I'll attack your Dark Necrofear with Guraaru. Then I'll add another piece to the Destiny Board by ending my turn."

Destiny Board Pieces: F I N A

"You fool, I was hoping you'd destroy my Dark Necrofear for two reasons."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can now play Dark Sanctuary," Bakura said as a red and purple dome full of faces appeared. "Second, I gain control of the monster you just destroyed it with. Come to me Guraaru."

"No, now you have my third strongest monster and I have no way of getting the others."

"Now, is it my turn?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"No, because I activate the magic card Cold Wave. This card will prevent you from placing anymore pieces for one turn."

"Fine, I now offer Guraaru for Dark Sanctuary. And now I end my turn." 

"Huh, you fool. Your allowing me to attack you directly."

"Oh really," Bakura replied with a grin on his face.

"Yes and now I'll attack you directly with Baou. Huh, what's this your Life Points are going up while mine are going down."

"That's right. Because of another ability of Dark Sanctuary I can posses any monster on your side of the field."

"So that doesn't explain anything."

"You just lost 900 Life Points and I gained 900 Life Points."

(LP:5100/1950)

'If I end my turn now I'll lose and I can't prevent the end of my turn.' Sakijo worried to himself.

"Well, are you going to end your turn or try to stop my Destiny Board?" Bakura asked very impatiently.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the small little pipsqueak, Sakijo," a female voice said.

"What are you doing here Masako?" Sakijo asked in confusion.

"You'll see when the time comes."

"I'll end my turn then," Sakijo said in dismay.

Destiny Board Pieces: F I N A L

"I win. And now to seal your soul here."

"No, no. Anywhere but here."

"Come on," Masako yelled to Sakijo as she jumped in front of him allowing the two of them to escape. 

"What?!?! No!" Bakura yelled.

'This is my chance to escapee into the real world,' the deep voice thought.

"Thank you Bakura for releasing me."

"You again!?!?" Bakura said in disbelief. "How did you escape Marik."

"I used the gate you provided," Marik replied with a laugh.

"It doesn't matter," Bakura said calmly. "You don't have a body anymore."

"I'll have one and duel you again later. But for now I need to make a trip somewhere." 


	4. The First Duel

Chapter 4

The First Duel

"Hello there young ones," an old man said to me, Yugi, Pyro, and Kazuki.

"Hey gramps," we all replied to the man.

"Hey grandpa," Yugi started, "we were wondering if you could help us get our Decks ready for the Tournament."

"Well," Grandpa paused.

"Hey Yug," a blonde haired kid about my height said. "It's really been a while but it's good to be back here."

"Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied, I haven't seen you around since I left to train for the tournament."

"Hey Yugi, who is this guy?" Pyro asked.

"Oh, sorry guys this is Joey, my old friend," Yugi said excitedly. "Hey Joey, what do you mean train for the tournament, you've been gone for almost a year."

"Well after the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix I heard a rumor that Kaiba was so angry that he couldn't claim the title that he was goin' to hold another one so that's when I left," Joey went to talk to gramps after he had explained all this.

"Hey Yugi," Grandpa called, "didn't you ask me something?"

"Yeah and you didn't respond."

"I'm sorry," Grandpa apologized and let us have a look around the shop.

"Thanks gramps!" We all said excitedly as we left to go to the tournament grounds. (It was Domino City, where else.)

We all arrived as we heard Seto Kaiba's voice, "The tournament will begin in five minutes so prepare your decks."

"Well see ya later guys," I said as I walked away from the others.

"Where are you going?" asked Yugi as I noticed Kazuki and Pyro start in two more directions.

"We thought that it'd be better if we split up and dueled on our own to really test ourselves."

"We?" Yugi asked but was then answered when he turned around. "Let's meet back at the finals then."

"Deal!"

'I haven't found anyone since the tournament began fifteen minutes ago' Vaun thought to himself. 'I wonder how everyone else is... huh!' Vaun thought as he read a note on a wall. It said '"Come face me with your deck in hand at the fountain near Domino Square." Okay mystery duelist but I'll be ready.'

"Well, looks like no one's gonna show up after all," Vaun said next to the fountain.

"I challenge you to a duel," Vaun looked up and saw who had said those words. It was a young girl about 16 with blue eyes and hair that went down to the middle of her back. Strapped to her arm Vaun found a Duel Disk. "I'm Misao and I challenge you and your pathetic deck to a duel."

"Fine," Vaun said disgusted by her words. "I'll go first if you don't mind." (6000/6000) "I'll summon Don Zaloog (1400/1500) in attack mode and set two cards face-down."

"I'll play Legendary Ocean which raises all water type monsters by 200 and lower their level by 1 in my hand. And summon a monster in defense mode," a brown backed hologram of a card appeared in front of her. "I'll end my turn by setting one card face-down," another card appeared.

"I'll sacrifice Don Zaloog for Freed the Matchless General in attack mode." (2300/1700)

"So what, my monsters are still going to destroy it," she said as she stared at the man. "Oh, I activate Tornado Wall."

"I'll still have my General attack." A broadsword came crashing down on a guy with blue hair and a decorative mask.

"That was my Aqua Madoor."

"I'll set one more card face-down and end my turn"

"I'll summon Giga Gagagigo (2650/1700) in attack mode and attack Freed."

"Activate Blast with Chain." A thing of dynamite appeared on Freed's belt. "This trap card will raise Freed's attack points by 500 for one turn."

(LP:6000/6000)

"I'll play Return of the Doomed and discard one card to revive Giga Gagagigo."

"Now I'll activate Freed's second ability," Vaun cried as the dynamite disappeared. "I'll search my deck for another Warrior-Type monster. And I choose this one. Marauding Captain (1200/400) come forth in defense mode. Now I'll Special Summon Queens Knight (1500/1600) in attack mode and activate Reinforcement of the Army and add another Warrior to my hand," Vaun said with a little smirk. "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"I'll draw and..." Misao paused.

"I activate Trap Dustshoot," Vaun said as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "This trap card allows me to look at your hand and send a monster back to your deck," Vaun added as he saw her confused.

"Fine take a look," Misao said grudgingly. _ Amphibian Beast, Spellbinding Circle, Cure Mermaid, Star Boy_.

"I'll choose Star Boy."

"Fine, I'll set one card face-down and summon Cure Mermaid (1700/1000) in defense mode," a mermaid with red scales and blonde hair appeared at the end of these words. "Now my other monster will attack Queens Knight."

"Hold it right there," Vaun said as the monster headed for his knight. "Marauding Captain prevents any attacks that aren't directed at him."

"Fine, I'll destroy your Captain then and end my turn." Misao said.

"I'll go now, I'll use Freed's ability and summon a second Marauding Captain in defense mode and get Knight Commander (1400/1900) in defense mode."

"So what I'll just destroy them too."

"Knight Commander adds an extra 400 attack Points to every one of my Warriors." (FMG:2700/1700, QK:1900/1600, MC:1600/400, KC:1800/1900)

"Then I'll activate The A. Forces. This adds another 200 attack to all Warriors for every one on my side of the field."

(FMG:3500/1700, QK:2700/1600, MC:2400/400, KC:2600/1900)

"I'll attack Cure Mermaid with Queens Knight and Giga Gagagigo with Freed."

"I'll activate Spellbinding Circle on Freed," Misao gave a small laugh at this. "I'll go then. I summon Gagagigo (2050/1200) and set one card face-down ending my turn."

"I'll switch Knight Commander and Marauding Captain to attack mode and have Queens Knight attack your Giga Gagagigo."

"Hold it right there mister. I activate Michizure to destroy Knight Commander."

"I'll end my turn."

(FMG:2900/1700, QK:2100/1600, MC:1800/400)

"I'll sacrifice Gagagigo for Levia-Dragon in attack mode." (2800/1700) "I'll then activate his special ability by sacrificing Legendary Ocean I can destroy all cards on the field except for him."

"No, my defenses!" Vaun said in surprise.

(LD:2600/1500)

"Levia-Dragon will attack directly. End turn.

(LP:3400/6000)

"I'll summon Retrained Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in defense mode and play Swords of Revealing Light to hold you for three turns."

"Pass."

"I'll set two cards face-down and play The Blue Knight Legion. This card allows me to discard as many cards from my hand up to five and I get that many tokens. I'll discard three cards to get three tokens." (500/500)

"Pass."

"I'll play The Black Knight Army which will give my Legions an extra 800 attack points. (1300/500) and I'll summon Swift Gaia in attack mode. (2300/2100)"

"I'll pass and that's the end of your Swords."

"I'll switch one of my legions to attack mode and play Creature Swap. This card has us exchange one monster on our field. I choose my token in attack mode."

"I have to choose Levia-Dragon and then he'll destroy me."

"I'll now switch the rest of my monsters to attack mode."

"Finish me."

"I'll sacrifice my two tokens and summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in attack mode. My Guardian will attack."

(LP:3400/5900)

"My Buster Blader will attack."

(LP:3400/3300)

"Gaia will attack."

(LP:3400/1000)

"Now Levia-Dragon will attack and end this."

(LP:3400/0)

"I lost fair and square. Here take this," she said this as she held out a card for Vaun to take.

"Your Levia-Dragon?" Vaun asked.

"It's my rarest card. But please take care of it for me."

"I will," Vaun promised. 'That's one duel down a bunch more to go.' Vaun thought as he walked away.

To Be Continued.....

Author's Note: I made up The Black Knight Army magic card. If you want to use it ASK me first.


End file.
